1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio network controller for controlling the broadcast timing when various kinds of broadcast information is broadcast with respect to each of two mobile communication systems, which reside in the same frequency band of the same area and have common specification for physical layer in a state where all or a part of upper layer protocols have no compatibility, and relates to a broadcast information transmission method in the radio network controller.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a DS-CDMA mobile communication system, a switching center for connecting with other networks is connected to a plurality of radio network controllers, each radio network controller controls a plurality of base stations, and each base station administers a plurality of cells or a plurality of clusters. In each cell or each cluster, various kinds of information such as information, which is necessary for a mobile station within the area to camp on, and information, which is effective after connection, is broadcast periodically (refer to the document “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Radio Resource Control (RRC) protocol specification (Release 1999)”). The above-mentioned information is prepared in the radio network controller and transmitted to the mobile station via the base station.
FIG. 1 shows an example of broadcast information according to a conventional method. In each broadcast information, a region for notifying at what timing various kinds of information is broadcast, is fixedly set as shown with region A in FIG. 1, and the above timing information is notified using the fixed region A. The mobile station acquires the broadcast information in a cell or cluster that it is attempting to camp on, by acquiring the timing information given in region A. The information given in region A includes the exact timing when each kinds of broadcast information is sent (as shown by time pointer information indicated with the arrows in FIG. 1).